


The Family Business

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack, Designer Marinette, Engaged, F/M, Family Buisness, Gabriel's A+ parenting, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, THEYRE GOING TO BE MARRIED, actually maybe it would idk canon is wack, adrienette - Freeform, model adrien, sometimes, totally wouldnt happen in canon, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette and Adrien sat down, and made eye contact."Are we in trouble?""No," Gabriel chuckled, "nothing like that. Since you two are getting married, I've decided that it's time to introduce you to the family business.""Dad," Adrien sighed, "We already work for you. Model/designer dream team, remember?""Not that business.""You have another business?""Terrorizing Paris with magic."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 371





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by jj on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.

It wasn't every day that Marinette got directly summoned to Gabriel Agreste's office.

In fact, she wasn't sure if it had ever happened. 

Usually when people were called into his office, they got fired.

But she was his top designer. She and Adrien were the model/designer dream. And Adrien was waiting for her right outside the office. 

"Any idea what this meetings about?"

"Nope?" Adrien frowned, "I thought you know."

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he wants to give us a family heirloom or something."

"What family heirlooms do you have?"

"My moms wedding dress?"

Marinette glanced down. "I don't think I'd fit into your mom's wedding dress. Also, I've already designed mine."

"We haven't even set a date for our wedding."

"Well, no, but I know it'll be with you."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Will you two stop flirting and come in here. Close the door."

Marinette and Adrien sat down, and made eye contact.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No," Gabriel chuckled, "nothing like that. Since you two are getting married, I've decided that it's time to introduce you to the family business."

"Dad," Adrien sighed, "We already work for you. Model/designer dream team, remember?"

"Not that business."

"You have another business?"

"Terrorizing Paris with magic." 

There was an awkward silence.

Adrien fiddled with his ring. "Sorry, I'm not sure I heard that."

"The family buisness, it's terrorizing Paris with magic." Gabriel repeated slowly.

Marinette froze. "What?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself again, the family business is-"

"I heard you, I just can't believe it."

"Well I wasn't going to tell you. But since you're marrying my son, you should know. I expect him to uphold the family legacy."

"The family legacy?"

"It all started with your mother. She always wanted power. The miraculous were simply a way to gain power. But her miraculous was damaged, and she was cursed. In her footsteps we must follow, wrecking havoc until we can use the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses to wish her back."

"I'm a little confused." Adrien scratched his head. "How am I supposed to uphold this legacy?"

"With this." Gabriel pulled off his brooch and handed it to Adrien. "Try it on."

Adrien looked at Marinette.

She shrugged. "Try it on?"

"Its magic." Gabriel explained. "The miraculous of the butterfly. With it, you can feel people's emotions and-"

"Hello, I'm Nooroo."

Gabriel sighed. "You can order him to be silenced."

"Hello Nooroo," Adrien patted Nooroo's head. "I'm Adrien."

"And, Marinette, I have a gift for you as well."

"Me?"

"Of course." Gabriel pulled the peacock miraculous out of a drawer. "Its the family business. Its what she would've wanted."

"Thank you." Marinette put the miraculous on her shirt. 

"Now, let's head to the lair, and I can tell you how to akumatize people."

"Go ahead." Adrien sat down. "I think I need a minute to unpack all of this."

"Ill wait with Adrien."

"Fine, suit yourselves." Gabriel whistled, walking through a secret elevator.

Once he was out of sight, Adrien started laughing.

Marinette frowned. "What?"

"That wasn't how I imagined that conversation going."

"I for sure thought one of us was going to be fired."

"Did we just defeat Hawkmoth?"

Marinette blinked. "Yeah. I guess we did."

"Here, give me the miraculous and I can give it to Ladybug."

"You can give it to Ladybug." Marinette frowned. "She passes by our house on patrol all the time. I can give them to her when I see her next."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Ladybug swings by our house a lot."

Adrien clapped. "Ladybug's patrol doesn't go by our house, Chat Noir's does."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Youre lying... because you secretly have a crush on Chat Noir." 

"I do not. I'm marrying you."

"Sure."

"Why would I have a crush on Chat? He's like a brother go me."

"Fine. We can keep these, and both give them to Ladybug when she passes by our house."

Marinette sighed. "Fine. I was going to wait until we got closer to the wedding to do this, but... spots on." 

"Whoa."

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but-"

"Claws out!"

"Whoa. We have a lot to unpack here."

Gabriel chose that exact moment to walk back in. "Silly me I forgot my phone and- Adrien?"

"Yeah?" Chat Noir responded. "I mean, who's Adrien?"

Gabriel sighed. "I guess this means you two won't be carrying on the family business?"

"Of course we will. Fashion is my life. This is my dream job. I'm so thankful for all the opportunities-"

"Ladybug," Chat Noir elbowed his partner, "he means the evil."

"Oh yeah, no."

"Yeah?" Gabriel smiled.

"No."

"No."

"I can't believe I asked my two worst enemies to continue my legacy."

"I'm still in shock." Adrien shook his head.

"You could give the butterfly back."

Chat started to take it off.

Ladybug swatted his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Well, it was worth a try."

"It really wasn't." 

"I really just handed my miraculous over to Ladybug."

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Emile would not be proud of you."

"Well, I'm not so sure that I'd want her to be proud of me." Chat Noir folded his arms. "I'm proud of me."

Ladybug hugged him. "And I'm proud of you."

"Holy shit I'm engaged to Ladybug."

"I'm engaged to Chat Noir."

"You didn't know?? Rookie move. I revealed my identity to Nathalie as soon as Emile was out of the picture. Thats how you build trust, off of truth, not secrets."

"You-" Chat Noir pointed, "- don't get to talk about truth or secrets."

"Fair enough."

"I'm engaged to Chat Noir."

"I think we established that babe."

"Chat Noir. Engaged."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
